Beautiful
by Black Lumina Enchantress
Summary: Ricky/Jane. Getting to know each other never felt so good


Locking his door behind him, the loud click echoed through his room sending chills up Jane's spine

Locking his door behind him, the loud click echoed through his room sending chills up Jane's spine. She turned her head to look behind her finding Ricky displaying his dark and intense stare.

"What happens if your dad tries to come in? I thought he didn't like locked doors."

Ricky flashed her a quick smile—she wished he would smile more often. "He doesn't, but… if you're here he won't bother us. He's not home yet anyway"

"Lucky," Jane scoffed. "_My_ parents would never leave us alone."

"I think my father is just glad I've taken up a new interest. You know… besides dope and film." Jane smiled and giggled. Ricky continued to stand still, watching her. Jane always took notice of the way he stood; straight up, never slouching, never faltering or showing any weakness. Probably the product of the strict military structure his father imposed on him. Jane liked to think that he did it on his own.

Suddenly aware of the still silence, Jane shrugged off her book bag and her jacket, sitting on his bed. She sat straight up as if she were afraid to make herself comfortable. Her dark eyes peered up at him, as if she was waiting for him to do something, say something. Ricky stared back at her for a long moment before taking a deep breath; the corner of his mouth lifting slightly, displaying a devilish grin. When he grinned at her like that, Jane always felt as if he were up to something, even if he wasn't. But maybe he was; how was she to know? His mind was a deep, dark place—both foreboding and strangely enticing.

Ricky quietly stepped across his room, shedding his jacket and hanging it up neatly in his closet. He did not hesitate to make himself comfortable now that he was in his own room. It didn't matter that Jane was there—he felt better about it with her there anyway. He kicked off his shoes and undid the firs two buttons of his shirt before slowly settling on the bed next to her. He hands were politely and shyly folded in her lap; she twiddled her thumbs slowly as her gaze slowly met his.

"You're uncomfortable," he insisted, his straight and serious face never faltering for a moment.

Jane slowly shook her head. "No. I've been up here with you before. But…" she shrugged and looked away for a moment.

Ricky furrowed his brow. "What's wrong?"

"Things feel different," she finally said. At hearing this Ricky winced, hoping she had not seen this glimpse of vulnerability. Different? How? Was it good or bad? He argued with his own thoughts before blinking them away and refocusing all of his attention on Jane. "Stuff with my parents," she said simply. "Things are changing and they're both getting worse. Both my parents are so fucked up, and… it scares me."

"What is it that scares you?"

"You," she said. Ricky inhaled sharply, surprised at her sudden answer. So he did scare her, he decided. He didn't blame her, really; he just thought that things would be different with her. In a good way. He looked away from her for a moment. Upon seeing his reaction, Jane quickly tried to explain. "No, no, no," she began to explain. "_You _don't scare me." He continued to look away, his face now showing not a splinter of hurt or offense. "I'm scared to be with you," she answered finally. Jesus, she was screwing this up. She always said the wrong things…this isn't what she meant. A painful moment of silence rushed over them.

Shaking her head in defeat, she finally began to speak again. "God, I'm messing this up so badly," she insisted. "It's not you; I'm not scared of you at all." This caused him to slowly fix his gaze back on her. She sighed in defeat, and decided not to fabricate her words, trying to make them sound better. She had found out rather quickly—that only made it worse. "I'm scared to be with you, because…'cause I don't wanna end up like my parents."

Ricky suddenly smiled and chuckled. At first she was pissed that he seemed to be laughing at her, but then she diced that it was better than him being angry at her. Looking intently into her eyes he gently lay his hand over hers. "Don't you see? We've already found out that we'll never be like them."

"How do you figure that?" Jane asked, raising her eyebrow.

He quickly licked his lips, and slowly leaned towards her. Closing his eyes he gently swept his lips across hers in a soft, tender kiss. Jane took his hand in hers and held it tightly as she kissed him back; the touch of his lips so familiar, yet just as exciting as when she first kissed him. Ricky pulled back slightly, moving his lips from her mouth to the soft curve of her jaw, and whispered to her words of assurance.

"Because they don't have what we have," he said. He kissed her jaw. "They don't feel what we feel." He kissed her there again. "And no one," he continued to whisper, "could ever feel for anyone, the way I feel for you." His last four words possessed a tone more intense than the others, and hearing such words sent Jane's heartbeat racing, as she squeezed Ricky's hand in response. He lifted his other to touch her cheek softly as his lips found their way back to her mouth where he kissed her deeply.

With his lips softly, but firmly pressed against hers, his tongue began to find its way into the beautiful mystery that lay behind Jane's lips. She graciously accepted his forceful gesture and sank into the feeling of him. Releasing his hand from her grip, Ricky cradled the back of her head as the other reached for the elastic her hair was bound in. He slowly pulled it out, freeing her dark hair and burying his hands in it. His long fingers delicately twisted themselves in her hair as she wrapped her arms around her neck, bringing the two closer together.

Jane's body moving closer to his elicited a soft, barely audible moan. Upon hearing it at its weakest, Jane craved more, moving closer, kissing him deeper, hoping to invoke it once again. Her fingers drew light circles on the back of his neck and the light sensation caused him to tremble, ever so slightly. He hoped she hadn't noticed. He had to stay strong for her; he didn't want her to see just how undone she made him—so crazy, so helpless. He didn't want to show her any weaknesses—not yet. He held the back of her head as he took her bottom lip between his, sucking gently. "Mmm…" was all she could say in response.

Ricky smiled to himself and pulled away. Looking into her eyes he could see her confusion at why he had pulled away. She gazed back into this, her dark eyes clouding over and he could see the want and desire inside them. He grinned at her—_God_, that grin that made her insane—and he whispered, "I'll be right back." She blinked hard, wanting him back, wanting to kiss him some more. Instead he stood up, and walked over to his window. Her eyes followed him around the room as he lowered his blinds. He walked towards his shelves next, not taking his eyes off her, and began to light the candles that were there. He turned off his light leaving the room in a romantic glow. His eyes glimmered in the candlelight as he walked back toward the bed.

As he stood in front of her, she remained sitting on the bed looking up at him. She wanted to be back in his arms but she was scared to move. Instead of climbing back on the bed, Ricky slowly knelt down on the floor in front of her. Even on his knees he was just as tall as her. Together they only watched each other for a few moments, until his hands were on her back and his lips were on her neck. Jane sighed and leaned her head back, giving his lips more room to roam. Moving his hands from her back to her thighs, his long fingers left a trail shivers on her heated skin.

Leaving a trace of kisses on her neck, Ricky finally reclaimed her mouth in a hungry kiss. He tried to go slowly, keep his composure, but Jane was here, in front him, under his hands this very second—he could hardly wait to explore all of her. Jane ran her hands though his hair and kissed him, never wanting it to end. Unfortunately for Jane, he pulled away from her again. Frustrated, she quietly whimpered, attempting to bring him back to her. He bent his head in defeat, wishing he could. There was something else he wanted to do first.

He straightened up once again, gathering her hands in his. At first she looked confused, but she let him take her anywhere he wanted her to go. Holding her hands as delicately as if they were glass, he placed them on his chest. Feeling his steady heartbeat, Jane wondered how he could stay so calm; her own heart was racing to fast she was afraid he could hear it. He moved her hands to the center of his shirt, her palms at the buttons, her finger tips touching his exposed skin. He let his hands rest at his sides as he watched her intently.

She blinked a few times and then smiled at him. He remained completely still as he watched her undo the buttons, one by one. She was moving slowly and taking her time; he both loved it and couldn't _stand_ it at the same time. He was beginning to become impatient when Jane finally slipped her hands under his shirt to take it off. Her touch made his skin tingle and his muscles contract; his lips parted and he sighed softly. The lids of his eyes slowly lowered, his dark lashes resting on his cheek bones. He stood up, eyes shut, not moving—waiting. Soon he felt her soft hands on the curved of his bare hips, sliding across his torso to his pants. She quickly fumbled with the button and the zipper before slipping his pants, and his boxers off all at once.

Ricky breathed a slow, sigh of relief, now that his constricting clothes had been shed. He could feel Jane's presence just inches away from his own aching body. God, he wanted her so bad. Without opening his eyes for a moment, he could feel Jane's trembling hands on his hips, moving closer and closer to the place he so desperately wanted her to touch. When her hesitant fingers finally came in contact with his smooth, rigid skin, he slowly leaned his head back and moaned softly, "Oh _God_..." As she ran her hands up and down his length, Jane took her bottom lip between her teeth; she closed her eyes, feeling all of him, memorizing _everything_.

Her lingering touch was enough to send him soaring. Squeezing his eyes shut, he began to grow frustrated, desperately wanting to feel her again. He bent down, grabbed hold of her hips, and swiftly lifted her up onto the bed. He gently laid himself on top of her, his mouth crashing into hers in a fervent kiss.

Oh," Jane gasped, surprised at his sudden move of desperation. "You didn't let me finish," she grumbled in between frantic kisses.

"Sorry," he muttered into her neck. "Next time…I promise."

"Promise what?" she asked, before gasping in response to the feeling of his large hands lightly squeezing her breast.

"I'll let you torture me…any way you want. But I would have gone crazy if I couldn't touch you again," he said, rolling his hips against hers.

"Oh God," she whimpered, giving into the sensation. "Touch me all you want."

At that, he lifted his head and grinned, that sneaky, devilish grin. This time, he was definitely up to something. At first she was nervous about what his next move was going to be, but she soon remembered that she trusted him. Ricky pushed his hands underneath her shirt, pressing his fingertips into her skin before pulling it up over head. Running his hands all over her pale skin, he moaned softly, over and over again, while nibbling the tender skin of her neck. She whimpered at the feeling of his tongue slowly sliding across her skin and dug her fingernails into his back.

He slowly ground his hips against Jane's, cupping her breasts through her bra. The lacy fabric was too much of a barrier for him, and he slowly inched his hand behind her back to unhook it. Before he could, Jane pushed him up; they were now sitting on the bed, facing each other; Ricky's confused face was searching for answers. It was simple: he let Jane see all of him—it was only right she let him see all of her.

Flashing an equally devilish grin, she reached back to unhook her bra. She let it fall off her body, exposing her full breasts. Ricky bit his bottom lip, restraining the resist the urge to grab her and kiss her again. The look in Jane's eyes told him not to follow her as she leaned back to lie down. She looked up at him, her head resting against the pillow, as she reached for his hands. Bringing them to rest on her waist, she watched him as he looked to her for full consent. She nodded, hoping that he would take his time.

While he undid her pants, Ricky continues to flash his serious eyes in her direction, watching her reaction. He very slowly pulled her pants past her thighs, making sure his fingers made contact with her skin as he slid them all the way off. For a moment he just stopped and looked at her-- completely naked, _completely_ beautiful. This was one of those moments that people wish they could be in forever. He ran his hands up and down her legs, squeezing in all the right places. Creeping up her thighs and grazing her hip bones, his hands made it to her sensitive flesh. Jane's body twitched at his touch and his long fingers made every intention of slipping inside of her. Jane's thoughts were overrun with sensations and feelings, but she regained her senses in time to stop his exploring fingers. She grabbed his hand to hinder his entrance and his eyes snapped open as he looked at her fiercely.

She looked at him seriously, still holding his hand. "If I can't play, than neither can you," she answered cheekily.

His expression softened and he chuckled briefly. "Jesus, Jane, you're going to be the end of me," he answered quietly, feelings of true affection sparkling in his eyes. She smirked with triumph as he lied down next to her. Sighing, he laid a hand across her stomach and closed his eyes, breathing in her scent.

"Who told you to stop?" Jane asked him suddenly.

"Wha--? _Mmmm_…" He groaned deeply and loudly as Jane rolled on top of him, kissing him hard and fast. Ricky instantly ground his hips against hers as he gripped her bottom firmly.

Okay, enough was enough for him. No more messing around—no more hiding; he was all hers.

Al though Jane had made herself quite comfortable lying on top of him, Ricky tightly gripped her hips. She shook with pleasure at his dominating touch as he rolled her over, now hovering above her, staring intensely into her eyes. This was it, this was now, and this was them. Jane looked so stunning he just wanted to crash into her and stay there forever. His fiery thoughts and the movement of his body made his eyes flicker with passion, and Jane saw.

His lips once again made contact with hers as he kissed her wildly. "Wait…" she muttered quickly.

Confused, Ricky lifted his lips away from hers and looked to her for an explanation. She parted her lips to speak, but he already knew what she was going to say. The look in her eye answered his silent question as he laid a single finger on her lips to keep her hushed. Stroking her cheek softly, his other arm disappeared by the side of his bed as he shoved his hand under the mattress to retrieve something.

He took the condom in his trembling hands and tore open the package, slipping it on before Jane had a chance to blink. He gently let himself rest on top of her, holding her close, letting her feel his hardness against her. He nibbled and sucked on her neck, his breath tickling her skin. She wrapped her arms around him, waiting patiently for as long as she could…

Ricky wanted to ask her if she was sure, if she was ready—but before he knew it, he felt her hand reaching down to grab him, guiding him to her. Her dangerous touch sent shivers through him as she slowly began to wrap her legs around his waist. He quickly kissed her lips once more before arching his back and plunging into her.

The sudden feeling of him inside of her could only make Jane gasp with surprise—only before moaning with pleasure. For a moment, they both lay still. Ricky kept his eyes shut tight, loving the feeling of being inside of her and wanting, _wanting more_.

They said each other's name almost simultaneously; their voices dripping with hot desire. Jane fidgeted for a moment—adjusting to him—then reached up to kiss him hungrily. Taking this as a sign that she was ready to keep going, Ricky moaned into her mouth and kissed her back. He buried himself deeper within her, creating a sensational rhythm of movements and feelings.

"Ricky…Ricky?" Jane asked quietly

Ricky slowed his pace as he looked into her eyes. "Yes?"

Unsure of exactly what she wanted to say, Jane somehow found herself speaking without even thinking. "Have you done this before?"

He looked at her seriously for a moment then answered, "No." There was no use in lying. He was confused as to why she was asking him this—_now _of all times—but he didn't let it show.

Jane closed her eyes and gripped his shoulders tightly. She arched her back, pulling them as close together as possible. She groaned and swore loudly. "God _damn_…you're _really_ good at it."

He smiled and chuckled softly against her neck. His soft lips then grazed her neck as he whispered, "So are you. You feel so good Jane…"

Ricky's voice left him when he felt Jane reaching for him, urging him to keep on moving. He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head as he withdrew and thrust into her again. Jane gasped loudly, hearing herself echo in his room and she dug her fingernails into his skin.

Suddenly remembering that they were not alone in the house, Jane bit her lip to keep herself silent. His mother was downstairs…his father might be home. Slight fear quickly swept over Jane and she snapped her eyes open. Fear was washed away with comfort when she looked to see Ricky bowing his head to gently kiss the skin on her chest.

Jane smiled to herself as she freed herself from his grip to reach down and let her hands brush across his bottom. Gripping it firmly, she lifted herself slightly and pressed herself into his slender hips. Growling low into her neck, Ricky increased his pace, feeling his climax approaching. With every bit of strength he had left, he held himself back, wanting to take Jane along with him.

Jane remained quiet, fearful of being heard. Ricky noticed her silence, and, taking it as a sign of displeasure, ground his hips into hers, harder and harder. She quietly groaned as he moved faster still. He lips moved from the skin of her neck, all the way up to her chin, her jaw; her cheek—until finally he found her lips, and began kissing her madly. He moaned into her mouth; the sound came from deep in his throat and she could feel the vibrations against her own neck.

At this point, he couldn't stay quiet to save his life. "It's okay Jane," he said tenderly. "It's okay…just let go."

He thrust into her once more, squeezing her thigh with one hand, and her breast with the other. At that, she gasped loudly, almost screaming his name.

Ricky took a moment to open his eyes and look down at Jane. She was so unbelievably gorgeous with her pouty lips and her eyes shut so tight. He got so caught up in watching her, that before he knew, he could feel her writhing underneath him, her tight muscles clenching around him.

With a sigh his eyes closed slowly and he groaned with relief as he let his climax take over. Jane held his close as he came, feeling him shudder above her. "Jane," he growled, his voice trembling with pleasure.

Breathing heavily, still holding each other close, they both sighed with contentment.

Letting his hand slide down her whole body, grazing her breast and holding her hip, Ricky slowly pulled out of her with a sigh. He wished he could stay that close to her forever. Jane gripped his shoulders as he left her, never wanting to let go of him.

As soon as she thought those very words, the feeling of his weight on top of her suddenly left her. She opened her eyes to see him sitting on the bed, and then standing up. He looked down at her and flashed her a quick smile. "Be right back," he whispered.

Not even watching to see where he went, Jane closed her eyes and put her hand to her head. She sighed with satisfied exhaustion and quietly giggled to herself.

"What's so funny?" she heard Ricky say, his voice dark and just as calm as ever.

She opened her eyes to see him crawling back into bed and pulling the covers up above the two of them. He looked at her questioningly as he propped himself up on one elbow. She wanted to tell him how _amazing_ he was. How she had never met anyone like him before and she never wanted to be with anyone else…ever. "Nothing," she said finally.

He nodded slightly, accepting her answer. He lied down and pulled her close to him, looking into her eyes. He smiled at her and simply said, "Wow."

"_Wow_?" she asked him. "Wow, what?"

He chuckled quietly and Jane could feel his chest moving against hers. "You are just, so…you're _so_…" he closed his eyes and shook his head in defeat, not being able to find the right words.

Jane moved closer to him, softly pressing her lips against his. Ricky raised a hand to cup her cheek at he kissed her back, tenderly and passionately. After all the fervent events of the night, this one kiss was the true embodiment of their feelings for each other. Jane was almost sure that she loved him. But Ricky, well… Ricky already knew he did. He had loved from the moment he had first seen her through the grainy lens of his video camera. He loved her—and this kiss told her that. He slowly pulled away from the kiss and stroked her cheek.

"Beautiful," he said. "You… are _so_ beautiful."

--

**BLE**


End file.
